


Warm Inside

by the_diggler



Series: Welcome To Tricky's [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Horny Sam, M/M, Mirror Sex, PWP, Pining, Public Sex, Sex Club, Sex Work, Size Kink, Smut, Stripper Sam, Top Ezekiel | Gadreel, Versatile Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_diggler/pseuds/the_diggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezekiel is hired as bouncer at the live sex club where Sam performs. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, there's a [Gadreel Big Bang](http://gadreelbb.tumblr.com) in progress! So I'm reposting this [from tumblr](http://the-diggler.tumblr.com/post/64774008262/warm-inside) as a prompt idea for anyone who wants it :) And I think there may or may not still be a need for artists? Anyway, this was written pretty early in Season 9, pre-Gadreel, but I've got more ideas about that in the notes below.

 

  
Sam loves de-virginizing cute little twinks on his monster cock. _Loves_ it. They always squirm so nice around his dick, make the sweetest little whimpers and moans, and he loves being able to pick them up and wrap them around his waist, walk around and wear them like clingy little cock-warmers.

But Sam takes care of them as well. One of the reasons he always takes the inexperienced ones at Tricky’s is because he’s the only one with the patience to. He’s always generous with the lube, and he stretches and preps them so good, they end up _begging_ for it. And he always knows just how fast or how slow, how soft or how hard to give it to them, as he whispers soothing encouragements in their ears.

It never takes them long to get over their fear of Sam’s size. Sam makes them _love_ it. It’s hard to miss a prostate when you’re that big. And they always come so _fast_. Sam especially loves it when they’re all blissed out and loose-limbed afterwards, whimpering for him to come all over them.

But when Gabriel hires Ezekiel as security for the club, everything starts to change.

Ezekiel isn’t like most of the men that come in and out of the club, and Sam supposes that makes sense, since he’s a bouncer, not a customer. But there’s something about the way Ezekiel speaks, so thought-out and careful, and something in the way Ezekiel _looks_ at him, that just gets under Sam’s skin and makes him feel warm inside.

Sam still takes the virgins, because he wouldn’t trust anyone else in the club with them. But at the end of the night, when they’re begging for him to come on them, what starts to get Sam off, is the thought that Ezekiel might be watching him, somewhere out there in the dark.

Then on Ezekiel’s birthday, Gabriel asks Sam to give him a lapdance. It’s pretty tame, as far as Gabe’s birthday gags go, but Zeke’s the new guy, and Gabe wants to ease him into their shenanigans slowly.

And yet for something so tame, Sam’s as nervous about it as he thinks he’d be facing the Bar exam. And maybe Gabriel knew he would be too, and that’s why he asked Sam to do it, as punishment for trying to get out of his own birthday gag, or something.

In any case, once Ezekiel’s seated on-stage, and Sam starts grinding up against him, Sam gets hard _embarrassingly_ fast. And Ezekiel barely even touches him, always disciplined and respectful in a way Sam thinks goes deeper than his military training. But the way Ezekiel watches him… Sam feels it like a tangible touch on his skin, and he ends up coming embarrassingly fast as well.

Afterwards though, Ezekiel doesn’t let Sam return the favour, doesn’t let Sam touch him or rub up against him, even though Sam can see how hard he is. He simply thanks Sam, very politely, but not ungratefully, and returns to his post in the dark.

And that’s just not fair.

The next night, after he’s done making some barely-legal kid come on his cock, Sam doesn’t come all over him like he’s supposed to. He knows he just won’t be able to. So he drapes a towel around his waist, and makes his way towards the dressing room – right past Ezekiel’s normal post.

“Hey,” Sam smiles, stopping beside Ezekiel.

“Hello,” Ezekiel smiles back. “Having an early night?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Sam replies. “That kid finished so fast,” he chuckles.

“Mmm,” Ezekiel merely nods. Just like Sam expected him to. Ezekiel never engages in any conversation about what they actually do there, always so polite and inaccessible.

Sam takes a deep breath, and steps closer. “He finished so fast, and I’m still so hard, I could cut glass,” he murmurs, breath heavy against Ezekiel’s ear.

Ezekiel doesn’t move, doesn’t say anything, but Sam sees his eyelids flutter, just a little. Just enough for Sam to know he’s made _some_ kind of impact.

Sam grins, brushing past Ezekiel and heading for the dressing room. But on the way Sam slips the towel from his waist, drying himself off and giving Ezekiel an eye-full of his naked ass as he struts down the hall. And just before he rounds the corner out of sight, Sam throws the man an inviting wink over his shoulder.

He’s made his offer. Though for a long, tense, moment of waiting, Sam’s not sure it will be taken.

But then, he _finally_ hears someone enter the empty dressing room, and it isn’t long before he feels a body, pressing hot and hard along his back. And when he looks up in the mirror he sees Ezekiel, already leaning over his shoulder to claim his lips.

He’s probably the only man Sam knows who is tall enough to do that. And the only man Sam knows who’s as hung too. If not bigger.

But Sam gets over any worries he might have about that, pretty damn quick, because Ezekiel stretches him out so careful, and so _good_ , he ends up _begging_ for it. And then Ezekiel gives it to him, right there, in front of the mirror, watching him squirm and moan in its reflection.

Ezekiel’s cock feels so right, big and deep inside him… It’s overwhelming. Sam’s vision blurs, tearing up with the effort of holding it all in, until all he sees is one fleshy, fucking, body, glowing in the dressing room lights.

That’s when Ezekiel turns him around, picks him up and wraps him around his waist like he weighs nothing, fucking him hard against the mirror, while whispering soft in his ear – “so warm… so _beautiful_ …” – taking care of _him_ for once, like he’s something precious and good.

Sam comes so _fast_. And afterwards, when Ezekiel sets him down on the dressing table to finish himself off, Sam’s so blissed out and loose-limbed he doesn’t even realize he’s whimpering, begging Ezekiel to “come on me! _Please!_ ”

Ezekiel gives him everything he wants, as well as things he didn’t even know he wanted. And even though Sam is dirty all over, he feels clean and new on the inside, and he just knows Ezekiel is going to find a way into his heart, and make a home there.

  
_~ fin_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This could’ve easily become a thing as well. To be honest, I would’ve liked to write a little more about Sam and Ezekiel getting to know each other first as they slowly fall for each other… But I also wanted to wait for more interaction on the show before committing to ruining my life over it lol. Good thing too, because then Gadreel happened :s
> 
> In my head-canon though, since Gadreel is ex-military in this verse, he takes the name Ezekiel to honor a soldier who died saving his life :) 
> 
> Anyhoo, there's a couple more smutlets about Gabe's birthday shenanigans [tagged at my tumblr](http://the-diggler.tumblr.com/tagged/welcome-to-tricky%27s) or [here at my LJ](http://the-diggler.livejournal.com/24979.html#trickys).


End file.
